


Like Mother Like Daughter

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Deal, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, NSFW, Nervous, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, boob sucking, doggystyle, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: 18 is  mad wants revenge but curious and the boys know how to handle it or at least they think they do.
Relationships: Android 18/Goten, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Son Goten, Android 18/Trunks Briefs, android 18/trunks briefs/Goten
Kudos: 1





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes inspiration @funsexyDB comic chase after. you should go check her out she's so dope and awesome. This story is my own creation and plot. I just needed reason 18 would be mad and now I have two reasons.

18 was still pissed that goten and trunks had slept with her daughter and brought dirty thoughts into her head even though this wasnt the first time marron had sex but the first time she got caught,. Goten and trunks still debate wether it was on purpose but it didnt matter try explaining to one of the most power people on earth that her daughter wanted to fuck them both there was no way. Anytime Goten and Trunks tried they didn't get far flying off at top speed with 18 hot on their tails cursing at them telling how she would castrate them and other unpleasant things that they feared.which prompted them to keep out of sight 18 and always together. It was until krillin became the voice of peace of course having your wife kill the kids of your two friends is not for anyone but 18 reason always was they had the dragon balls which krillin alway frowned at and tried to make his point.

“  
“Come 18 i talked to marron, she said-

“I don't care what she said. I saw those perverts were naked with marron and together”. 

“I know but 18 you can't kill them”

“I'm not just gonna take their dicks so they don't do it again” 18 said angry the memories of how she was so close to getting them flashed at her but they always escaped her through help or cowardness.

Krillin knew there was no stopping 18 she was gonna get them but maybe if everybody could explain the reasons for what happened it could solve it and no one would die krillin though with a smile on his smile. 

18 saw the smile and knew krillin was up to something it wasn't a bad smile more of a im a gneouse for this plan smile which always failed but this time she thought it could work to her advantage it had been hard finding trunks and goten and now krillin would lead her to them. For meantime she decided to stay quiet and let krillin think he was clever and smart to think he could pull one over on 18.

It took some time and sneaking around for Krillin to get goten and trunks to agree to meet with 18 or at least talk to her.

“Are you sure it safe the last she said she was gonna cut off our dicks” trunks said 

“Yeah and then before that she said she was gonna rip our heads off” goten said

“Don't worry it safe plus marron will be there so you can all three explain what happened and18 will know there was no harm RIGHT” krillin said that last part with a lot of base that made goten and trunks eyes open wide

“Yes of course” trunks and goten said in sequence.

The trio made there way to Kami house where 18 krillin marron roshi and turtles stayed all in all a cramped house that had way too many people, which is why 18 and krillin were always house shopping for a new one and to get away from roshi who had been a frequent visitor in trying to grope 18 which always explained his many trips to the middle of the ocean. As the three landed on the beach, Krillin told them to stay here while he went and got 18. He wanted the talk outside just in case someone needed to fly either the boys or him.

Trunks and Goten looked nervous and fearful of their lives not knowing what could happen but they knew one thing they could at least fly their way out as they had done before so many times. It seemed like hours went by before they heard anything from inside the house thinking maybe 18 wasn't there but more hoping she wasn't. Their thoughts and hopes were wrong.

“PERVERTS !!!! 18 stormed out the house, flying at them the boys flew back yelling and screaming in fear as 18 started to fight them and beat them. 18 was stronger then two before in the world tournament they had a chance but after years of peace they had gotten soft and weak and 18 was easily fighting them and blasting at them to try and hit them. 

Trunks and goten defend as much as they could blasting back hitting her a few times and destroying her clothing with made the fight worse since 18 large breast were almost exposed and popping out her jet black bra, 18 didnt stop and kept fighting while trunks and goten hid their blush and did their best to fight back. The fight didn't last long as 18 got the best of them slamming both into the ground but not killing them as she promised krillin and bulma and chi chi, but she was gonna put fear in their minds.

“I don't ever wanna see you near my daughter again or i will kill you both and take your dicks as trophies got it” 18 yelled ready to blast them both.

“YES” both boys said, scared for their lives, shaking a little. 18 shot the blast in the sky just to show them what power she had, turning around she saw the front of her house had been destroyed from her smashing through it to get to them.turning back around to trunks and goten oh were getting up trying to not act hurt as much as they were.

“Look at what you two made me do, my house is destroyed, the front of it is almost gone, you're both gonna pay for this or else understand.” 18 said mad

“Yes ma’am” goten and trunks said being even more frighten by her stare and quickly flying off quickly as they could

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my creation and story. I would love to hear feedback good or bad it all helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
